From the similar document U.S. Pat. No. 7,976,341, a shielded plug connector is known, here an angled design, having an assembly comprising a contact support surrounded by a shield sleeve, with contact members in the contact support provided at the end of electrical conductors of a cable having a shield braid, and with a shield casing formed by a shield shell extending from the shield sleeve and from an end of the cable to the contact support. Such a shielded plug connector makes it possible for signals, particularly high-frequency signals, to be transmitted via the electrical conductors of the cable and the contact members provided at their ends. When the plug connector is plugged into with a complementary plug connector, it is necessary not only to plug together the contact members of the plug connector and of the respective mating plug connector, but rather continuous shielding of the transmitted signals from interference radiation must be provided. At the same time, continuous shielding along the cable as well as at the plug connection ensures that the emission of high-frequency signals from the electrical conductors to the outside is prevented. To this end, a plug connector is provided in the known prior art at the end of a cable that has, as known per se, a shield braid or the like. This plug connector has a contact support that, in turn, has contact chambers with contact members provided on them. The contact support consists of electrically nonconductive material (such as a plastic, for example), so that it must be surrounded by shielding. This shield casing, which extends from the end of the cable to the contact support and optionally to a knurled nut or the like, consists here of several parts. A shield sleeve made of an electrically conductive material is provided coaxially via the contact support in the axial direction. This shield sleeve has an electrically conductive connection to a connecting member, for example a retaining screw, a knurled nut, or the like. This connecting member ensures that, when the plug connector has been plugged together with a mating plug connector, it is mechanically fixed via this connecting member to a respective connecting member of the mating plug connector (in order to prevent disconnection) and, at the same time, is electrically connected. As a result of this electrical connection, shielding is also ensured beyond the plug connection.
Furthermore, in the category-forming prior art, the shield casing not only comprises the shield sleeve, but rather another shield shell formed as two shield shell halves. The shield shell has a cylindrical wall and a flange with which the shield shell is held to the plug insert by a retaining screw. Moreover, the shield shell has a groove into which the shield shell halves of the shield engage with corresponding creases. To ensure the proper alignment of the shield shell halves, stops are also provided. Each of the shield shell halves has an opening for the injection of hot-melt adhesive. Moreover, the shield shell halves have pins that engage in complementary holes in the other half of the housing. The dimensions are such that a press fit is achieved during assembly of the shield shell halves.
This design of the shield shell as two parts is extremely elaborate to manufacture, since the two shield casing halves to be joined together have a delicate geometry. What is more, the openings through which the hot-melt adhesive must be introduced into the shield shell are disadvantageous with respect to high frequency, since these openings do not provide shielding. Consequently, interference signals can penetrate through these openings into the interior of the plug connector or even emerge to the outside. The required high-frequency seal (shielding) is therefore not satisfactorily ensured.